Funeral of Hearts
by Blissdreamer
Summary: ...some people just can't face reality, and slowly, they go crazy... Edward X Bella


**Funeral of Hearts**

_(...some people just can't face reality, and slowly, they go crazy…)_

…_once, I could speak the language of the faeries…_

…_what happened? What happened…?_

………………………

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

'_Bella.' _

His melodic, velvety voice said to me. I looked up and saw his eyes looking at me with such intense love. I suddenly find myself unable to breathe. His beautiful golden eyes always managed to captivate me.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_**I love you…**_

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Anyway from here_

'_Bella, Bella.'_

He was laughing. I could tell, by the rumble of his chest. His musical voice echoed through the night. I capture the sound in my mind, knowing that it will forever stay in my memory, until the day I die. I closed my eyes and leaned closely to his chest, placing my hands on it.

_Dub…_

So he does have a heart after all.

I smiled as he wrapped his pale, slender arms around my waist and placed his chin on top of my head.

And we danced…

_Run away, run away…_

* * *

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

The wedding was going to be beautiful, I know it. Everything was going to be beautiful. Pure, white…

_Edward…_

And Edward was breathtakingly beautiful. His pale skin, golden eyes, long lashes, everything. He was wearing that crooked smile that I was sure that even the gods were green with envy.

But then, everything went wrong.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong…_

Soft and moist covered her frail hand. Her black dress a dark contrast to her ivory skin. Her hair now wet with rain. She was staring at what was below her, her empty eyes seeing nothing.

She was frozen, frozen like a doll.

Carlisle walked forward towards the kneeling girl and placed his hand onto her shoulder. The motion seemed to jerk her away from her thoughts and she stood up.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but…" The chocked sounds that emitted from her worsened the grief in the hearts of the onlookers.

_

* * *

_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_They found him lying amidst the grass in the woods. His eyes were gently closed. He looked like he was sleeping. He wasn't breathing; he was as still as stone._

_Vampires don't sleep. Vampires don't breathe. _

_It was as if he was really dead. His hands were folded across his chest; his breathtakingly beautiful face was facing the sky. His icy perfect lip, curved upwards into that crooked smile I have always loved. His smooth marble skin seemed to be a tad bit paler. His bronze hair, spread around his head like a halo._

_Carlisle picked him up and turned to me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. He started walking. _

'_Where are you taking him? What's happened to him?' I grabbed onto Carlisle's arm desperately. _

'_He's dead, Isabella.' _

_My mouth went dry, my heartbeat stopped._

'_I thought… I thought vampires die only if they are cut into pieces and burned…?'_

'_There is another way.' He said. 'Bella, his soul was ripped from his body'_

_I just stood there as he disappeared into the clearing._

…_and tears just fell from my eyes of its own accord…_

_He really was gone. _

_**A lie, a lie, a lie…**_

_

* * *

_

_One-two, peek-a-boo,_

_Can you see me, can you see me?_

…………………

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"Edward, Edward!' I called and opened the door, bursting inside. 'Happy Valentine's day!'

But I was only greeted with silence. Everything was neat, untouched. The windows seemed like it was never open. There was a glass vase on top of a small wooden table with a single red rose inside it. The petals were already falling. The black leather sofa looks as if it's never been sat on before. What a lonely little room, I think as I set the rose back inside.

'Bella.'

I whipped my head around expecting to see my bronze-haired angel, but it was Esme who stood by the doorway. Not Edward.

_Not him._

She had her arms held out; I blinked at her, confused.

'Edwards gone, sweetie.'

'What? Gone? Where?' I looked around in utter confusion. What is Esme talking about? Is Edward out hunting?

'He's dead, Bella.'

_But she didn't hear any of the words as she fell, unconscious, into gentle arms. _

* * *

_I'm still here,_

_You just don't see me…_

_You're really gone, aren't you, Edward? _

_Why won't you answer me? I still have so many, so, so many to ask you. But then you left and my entire question were left unanswered. Edward, Edward… _

_How are you? _

_Edward, please answer me, please. I'll do anything, __**anything**__, if you just answer me, just once. Let me hear your wonderful voice again, please… _

_Do you remember the time when we played hide and seek? You were so ecstatic, I just couldn't resist you. But then, when I went to search for you, you weren't anywhere. I panicked, you remember, don't you? I was so worried, so, so worried. And when I found you, you were singing. What were you thinking that time? I was worried and there you were, __**singing**_

_Absolutely insufferable. _

_You know what?_

_I love you. _

_-I love you, too-_

* * *

We were lying on your bedroom floor, with our hands entwined. You were beautiful as ever. Breathtaking, like an angel. 

'You're staring again.' You said, with a smile on your face.

'Well, it's not my fault that you're nice to stare at.' Was my answer.

You grew silent with a thoughtful frown on your angelic face. 'Close your eyes.' I said.

You complied without hesitation. I squeezed your hand before bringing it to my lips, gently kissing your pale, slender fingers, one by one. I looked back at you to see you gazing at me curiously.

'I love you.' _You know that, don't you?_

'…and I you…' He answered.

I propped myself using one elbow and leaned in to press my lips against his pale icy ones.

_Inside your beautiful golden eyes._

_And I never want to be found…_

_

* * *

__Together, we are one,_

_Our souls entwined,_

_Our hearts melting into each other_

_Our embrace closes…_

_And our love sealed with a kiss…_

…_only to be ripped apart by death…_

…_once the birds spoke to me…_

…_how was it? How was it…?_

I fall too fast. I scream too loud. I run too far.

I need you, Edward.

I need you, I need you…

Here I am, at your funeral. Of all the time when I thought that I was going to die before you. You died first.

Edward, you died first.

You still look beautiful, even in death. Your beauty, as you lay there, white-clad, among the delicate roses still managed to mesmerize me.

You really loved roses. _Loved_. No, you're being spoken in past tense now. _Hell, no._

I really need you now.

Goodbye, my love.

It hurts to know that you won't be able to open your eyes ever again. It hurts to know that I won't be able to see your sweet crooked smile again. It hurts to know that I won't ever see you play the piano again.

…_and as you are laid into the ground, know that you are bringing my heart with you…_

* * *

_His sweet laughter chimed in the air. The sunset spilled over the soft green grass as he ran, running like a wild horse. A sparkling angel, who lit up the whole world with his beauty._

_He lit up my heart._

_Don't look behind, love,_

_Or I'll run away._

_

* * *

_

…_once, I could speak the language of the faeries…_

…_what happened? What happened…?_

**…_peek-a-boo…_**

_**...I'm right behind you...**_


End file.
